Let's Go to the Park
by dontaskstupidquestions
Summary: After finishing a case, Sam, Dean and Cas take a trip to Hershey Park to unwind. First story. I'll post the rest when I can.


This is my first fan fiction ever! Please be kind. Reviews are welcome. This is just a rough draft, not beta-read and I'll post the rest soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, just want to play with the characters.

Sam and Dean Winchester were very happy that their most recent case was over. After driving from New Orleans to Lebanon, Pennsylvania to take out a vampire nest in just under three days, both boys were very tired and needed a break. Windows were rolled down of the Impala as they drove down Route 422 west listening yet again to one of Dean's Metallica cassettes.

The sun was bright and the air coming in from the window was warm, not a cloud to be seen in the sky. Neither of them talked as they drove. Dean drummed out the beat on the steering wheel while Sam dozed in the passenger's seat. A familiar flapping sounded in the back seat and Dean looked into the rearview mirror to see their angel friend Castiel suddenly appear there. Sam opened his eyes and sat up at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Hey Cas," said Dean. "How's the search for God going?"

"Pitiful," Cas replied. "I just tried looking for him Vatican City, but no luck. The locals and a few tourists were startled by my presence though."

"Why," asked Sam. "What happened?"

"Well, the most obvious place to look was in St. Peter's Basilica

Dean laughed. "Dude, no one expects to see a person appear from nowhere like that. Next time try not to land in the middle of a major tourist attraction."

"I'll do my best to remember that next time."

Sam smiled and gazed out the window while Dean and Cas conversed. There was a lot of farm land in this part of Pennsylvania and something reminded him that they were close to Amish country. He tried not to imagine what would happen to the people who lived there, completely oblivious to everything going on in the world, including the apocalypse. Well, most people were oblivious to that.

"What don't you like about this song, Cas?" asked Dean, pulling Sam from his previous line of thought.

"It's loud," Cas answered. "They are just yelling words and the so called music is just noise."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. Driver picks the music, so this is staying on." He did however, turn the volume down much to Sam's relief.

The three of them rode along not talking for a few mins when a sign came up that sparked Sam's interest. It was the exit for Hershey, Pennsylvania. _That's something we never did growing up_, Sam thought. All of the traveling around with there dad while hunting the yellow eyed demon and anything else that went bump in the night, not once did they stop by a theme park. Sure, they have been to local festivals during some hunts, or that one time on a school trip Sam went to the local amusement park with his class, but the boys never had the opportunity to go to anything as big as Hershey Park. Disney was for suburban families living the apple pie life, not for hunters in training.

Sam looked at the other two occupants of the car. Cas was staring out the window with an unreadable expression on his face. Well, most of his expressions were unreadable. Dean was concentrating on the road, eyes straight ahead and humming along with the music. _Maybe this could be fun_. Sam decided to see if the others would go along with the plan forming in his head.

"So, you want to make a pit stop someplace?" Sam asked the car.

"We've been on the road for less than an hour," Dean commented. "And you need to take a piss break already?"

"No. Just thought we'd do something different."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Timing couldn't be more perfect. "That maybe." Sam pointed out the window towards the sign coming up for Hershey Park and Chocolate World.

"What a chocolate factory?" Dean looked at his brother with one raised eyebrow. "Is it that time of the month for you Sammy?"

"It's more than a chocolate factory, jerk. It's an amusement park. You know, roller coasters, games, greasy food."

"I know what an amusement park is, bitch."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You want to go?" Sam waited for his brother to answer. After getting no response for almost a full minute he asked again.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Dean asked his brother finally.

"We're here for one thing. We just finished a case and don't have anything else pending at the moment. Plus, I think it would be a good thing to get our minds off the Apocalypse for a while."

"We took out a nest of vampires, Sammy. No connection to the end of the world there."

"I meant something not hunting related. Something normal. You know, it is ok to have _fun_."

"I don't know." Dean glances at the sign that states only one more mile for the exit to the park. He looks at Sam who has a hopeful look on his face that is practically begging Dean to say yes. Remembering there is one more passenger in the car, Dean looks in the rearview mirror at Cas.

"Alright Cas, we have one vote yes and I'm on the fence about this. What do you think?"

Castiel looks from Dean staring at him in the mirror, to Sam's expectant face. He looks back at Dean and says, "I am intrigued as to what is amusing about a park."

"I'll take that as a yes," Sam excitedly smiles and turns back around in his seat.

Dean smiles back, happy to see his younger brother in a good mood for once. He misses the days when his kid brother was just that, a kid. Maybe this will actually be fun.

"Ok," Dean says as he pulls off the exit. "Let's go."


End file.
